At Night I Sleep
by mikmik121
Summary: Human!AU: Alfred and Arthur are online boyfriends, so when the newest Animal Crossing game releases in the UK, the Briton quickly snatches a copy and plays the entire night away way. Unfortunately due to time differences, he ends up falling asleep in the other's virtual home. Fluffy!


**Author's note:**

**Well, I've had writers block for awhile so playing Animal Crossing gave me a small muse for this. Basically, the two are online boyfriends and Arthur buts Animal Crossing: New Leaf to chill with his boyfran'. So enjoy!**

**Bold indicates chat within the game**

**I typed everything in so I'd know how much the texts could hold**

**That's why some may be 2 or more chats in a row**

* * *

Alfred sat in a patient wait on the computer, scrolling through his dashboard on Tumblr for the new posts, sigh in defeat and then refresh the page for the umpteenth time. Realizing that the top post had stayed unchanged, the man growled in anger and refreshed once more, the blue hue starting to agitate him.

Just as the page refreshed did a new text post pop up, making the boy's azure eyes light up ecstatically;"just finished setting up my game if anyone is up for playing". Without skipping a heartbeat, Alfred clicked the icon with his Briton boyfriend's icon to be quickly brought to a heavily decorated page and quickly went to the mail icon on the top right.

He quickly typed in,"why didn't you tell me sooner!? I'll open my gate right now! I'm turning the game on right now!" True to his word, before the message was even sent, Alfred had grabbed his pulled-in 3DS and turned it on, the image of Isabelle running in a circle with the 'Animal Crossing: New Leaf' logo over her head.

Before he had even signed into his name, Arthur had already replied. "Just tell me when your gate is opened so I can come visit you." Alfred smiled softly. Quickly signing into his game and reading the time and date; about 6pm on June 14th. In America, Alfred had already had the game for 5 days, leading him to exploiting the time changing options and gaining a large home already and millions of bells worth of projects. Unfortunately for Arthur who had only gotten then game today in the United Kingdom, he most likely had little to nothing so far.

Getting into his town, he wasted no time running to his train station and opening the gate up for his overseas boyfriend to come visit. Not even a moment later, he was arriving into Alfred's town. Said man had his avatar standing at the entrance of the building, smiling as he saw his 'visitor' standing there beside him.

**Arthur**: nice to see you alfred

Alfred smiled at the message and quickly went to the comment's to write back to his boyfriend.

**Alfred**: hey there sexy ;]

**Arthur**: shut it you pig

**Alfred**: ive missed you artie

**Alfred**: cant i miss you?

**Arthur**: yes, but dont call me sexy

The American male smiled once more to himself in the dark at the response. It was so Arthur he couldn't resist. Looking into his items, he pulled out a couple-thousand bells and dropped it at the Brit's feet.

**Arthur**: what the hell is this?

Regardless, he watched the other pick up the pouch of money off the floor in front of his avatar. "Obviously you're not confused enough to start mooching off of me huh?" He spoke silently as to not wake his brother in the room beside him.

**Alfred**: im taking u 2 get ur hair-

**Alfred**: done

With that, he led the other up the screen and past the railroad tracks into his town's strip mall. He waited a moment until he saw the other's avatar appear and led him up to shampoodle above the Able Sister's store. While Arthur went to redo his hair style, Alfred decided to go to look at home parts in Nook's Homes until he finished.

**Arthur**: dear lord she fucked my hair

**Arthur**: up

Alfred led his character to the entrance of the store to see Arthur's avatar standing there with messy blue hair. He couldn't help but start laughing at the poor guy for already messing his hair up.

**Alfred**: next time google the hair-

**Alfred**: chart

He waited for Arthur to buy an aviator hat to cover up the poorly-done hairstyle and come out before leading the man away again to the docks at the bottom of his town.

**Alfred**: the island is a good place-

**Alfred**: to make bells

For awhile they played on the island like that, making countless amounts of bells while Alfred talked the other through the good times to visit and try to make some extra dough off of which fish or bugs. When they decided to continue playing in Alfred's town, they played hide-and-seek for an hour or so with one another and later went back to the strip mall to shop in T.I.Y. - the most recent addition to the shopping area.

Then they visited Alfred's chasm of a home where Arthur ran around upstairs, downstairs and in every room possible playing with every item that would react to his touch.

**Arthur**: i love ur house

**Alfred**: thx

It was around 12am EST that Alfred noticed that Arthur had fallen silent somewhere in his home.

**Alfred**: arthur?

**Alfred**: hey, arthur?

**Alfred**: hello?

**Alfred**: yo artie!

**Alfred**: ok then...

Going upstairs to his bedroom, he laughed seeing Arthur's avatar asleep on his own exotic bed with the cabana wall radio of his playing soothing music. He must've come upstairs, laid his character down and fell asleep while playing. Considering it was past 5 in the morning for the other, he wasn't surprised.

He moved to the other side of the bed, jumping on and laying beside them man while he grinned in reality, laying down and turning the volume off. But not before typing in one last message for the night and turning off the lights.

**Alfred**: night Arthur

**Alfred**: i love you

* * *

Arthur woke up late the next day, past noon with the sun clouded over by the grey skies and a weird noise beside him. The man grumbled, turning over and trying to cease the noise. "Damn it all to hell..."

When he turned, he noticed his 3DS was still on, both his and Alfred's avatar laying beside one another. His face turned red from embarrassment and quickly moved his avatar up, quite surprised to see Alfred's follow in suit.

**Alfred**: mornin'

**Arthur**: sorry

**Alfred**: its ok

**Alfred**: u were tired

**Arthur**: but i fell asleep during out

**Arthur**: date

He could already hear Alfred laughing that annoying laugh of his as Arthur stood up, disconnecting his game from the charger and slowly getting out of bed. He rubbed his emerald eyes and groaned at the thought of having to wake up, only to hear a message blip.

**Alfred**: sorry i kept u up so late

**Arthur**: its alright

**Alfred**: i need to go

**Alfred**: next time we can chill in ur-

**Alfred**: town

**Arthur**: ok

**Arthur**: i love you alfred

**Alfred**: love you too

Arthur smiled as he left the town, the smile refusing to cease even after he had logged off and made breakfast for himself. When his brothers asked what was up, he shook his head and continued to smile with the bright world. Just thinking of the few hours of communication with his online boyfriend only he knew about.

Resting his head on his hand, he looked out the window. '_I hope one day that maybe we can meet for real. No Skype chatting, no Tumblr messages, face-to-face_.' Across the Atlantic, Alfred had laid down for another hour of sleep with the same thought running through his head; meeting the handsome blond male for the first time ever.

* * *

'_He said he'd be here_,' Arthur thought disheartened, looking around the busy terminal panicking at the unfamiliarity of it. '_He's my ride to his house since I have no bloody clue where in this country he even lives_.'

Walking around for a few minutes he was all but ready to give up when a pair of strong arms wrapped him up and he was knocked to the ground. Above him was Alfred, azure eyes looking down on him like a puppy. Without haste the two connected their lips, ignoring the weird looks that they were getting and broke away with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Arthur coughed into his hand, signaling that he wanted to get up and quickly being helped by Alfred to stand. They exchanged a hug and Alfred took the other's suitcase. "Come on, let's get home and play some Animal Crossing together until the sun rises on tomorrow."

An unsure laugh escaped Arthur's lips but he clung onto his boyfriend anyway. "Just let me sleep if I fall asleep this time, alright? The last time I fell asleep, you kept knocking into me until I woke up."

"As long as I can sleep beside you, I'll leave you alone."


End file.
